


Come back again

by syriala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, bloody and broken. Dean trying to rationalize it. Prequel to Stay, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back again

Cas laid on the ground. Broken, bloody. 

Grace was pouring from many of his wounds which meant they were deep. Like, core deep.

Dean stumbled to his side, clutching his broken arm tight to his body. He fell to his knees right beside Cas’s head.

“Cas?” 

His voice was rough and he didn’t dare to look at all the wounds. There was too much light. His chest tightened. 

He somehow managed to get Cas’s head into his lap and he smoothed some blood from the angel’s face. 

“Cas?” 

He wanted to shook the angel but feared that this would make it worse. 

“Come on, Cas.” The man stirred. “It’s not that bad. Come on.” 

Blue eyes opened and locked instantly with his. Dean could see pain and fear in them. 

“Cas you have to heal yourself right now. Your injuries are bad and I think I can see your grace. Heal.” Cas shut his eyes again as he concentrated. Dean eyed the injuries but nothing happened.

“Cas?”, he asked again, slight panic now in his voice. Cas opened his eyes again. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” 

Dean suddenly felt cold. His mind went blank when he tried to understand what that meant. He shook his head. 

“No. No.” Deep breath. “Okay. We will patch you up then. Slow human healing for you.” 

Cas managed to shook his head. “No, Dean. This won’t heal. It’s too deep. My grace…. It’s injured. You cannot fix this.” 

Dean’s face paled. “No, no. This is not so bad. We can…”, he trailed off. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m dying and there is nothing you can do.” Dean felt like he would faint. He could not lose Cas. Not again. Not ever. 

He set his jaw in a very determined way. “Not happening. We will figure something out. We need you, Cas.” 

Cas eyes slightly flickered. Dean tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. 

“I need you Cas. You cannot just leave me.” Cas smiled. Small and sad. “You know I came always back for you Dean.” 

Dean blinked and he could barely stop the tears. “You will come back again.” ‘Cause that was what he always did. It may took him some time but he always found his way back. Back to Dean. 

He crouched over Cas’s head. “Back to me”, he whispered. 

Cas opened his eyes again. “Maybe I will.” His words were barely audible. 

“Goodbye Dean.” 

Dean didn’t dare to blink so he could very clearly see Cas eyes light up and then his grace exploded. Dean couldn’t think or feel anything. 

Cas had just died. 

The light in his eyes was gone and when Dean finally tore his gaze away from the dead angel he noticed the pain on his left arm. He mechanically lowered ths eyes and there it was. 

Cas’ wing, burned into the shoulder where once the handprint used to be. 

Dean started crying.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the middle of a sleepless night, I apologize. And now there is a sequel to this.


End file.
